References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    [1] Eddleston, M. 2008, Lancet (371): 597-607    [2] Raveh, L et al., 1993, Biochem. Pharmacol. (45) 2465-2474    [3] Cohen, O et al., 2006, Mol. Pharmacol. (70) 1121-1131    [4] WO 02/087624    [5] US 2009/0249503    [6] WO 03/061562    [7] Kronman, C. et al., 1992, Gene (121) 295-304    [8] Taylor et al. 1987, TINS (10) 93-95    [9] Czajkowsky, D. M. et al., 2012, EMBO Mol. Med. (4) 1015-1018    [10] Mazor, O. et al., 2008, Mol Pharmacol. 74(3):755-63.    [11] Ellman, G. L. et al., 1961, Biochem. Pharmacol. (7) 88-95.    [12] Ordentlich, A. et al., 1996, J Biol. Chem. 271: 11953-11962.    [13] Cohen, O. et al., 2001, Biochem. J. (357) 795-802.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.